


Las Consecuencias Son Para Simples Mortales

by john_maverick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_maverick/pseuds/john_maverick
Summary: Después de que todo ha terminado, Sakura no sabe porque se molestan en pretender que necesitan decidir el destino de Sasuke. Todos saben que han estado planeando simplemente ignorar todo lo que ha hecho desde que se fue de Konoha hace años y, honestamente, no puede ver como una pequeña cosa como, oh, cada pequeño acto de alta traición que Sasuke ha cometido desde entonces vaya cambiar nada de eso. Traducción de “Consequences Are For Lesser Mortals” de “Sarah1281”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences Are For Lesser Mortals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253112) by Sarah1281. 



> Esta historia no es mía. Es una traducción del fanfic “Consequences Are For Lesser Mortals” de "Sarah1281". Yo solo traduje del inglés al español con el consentimiento de la autora. Si quieren leer la historia original en inglés pueden encontrarla aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10818338/1/Consequences-Are-For-Lesser-Mortals  
> Este es mi primer intento de traducción de un fanfic. Si encuentran algún error o frase que suene extraña por favor señalenlo en un comentario.

**Las Consecuencias Son Para Simples Mortales**

“La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa del trabajo que hice”, dijo Sakura. “No existía ningún precedente real para este tipo de encuestas. Algunas veces los comercios hacen encuestas, como cuando Ramen Ichiraku se convirtió en un puesto tsukemen - no hagas pucheros Naruto - pero nada de esta escala.”

"Eso suena como un montón de trabajo", señaló Kakashi. “No creo que puedas apreciar lo agradecido que estoy de poder delegar este tipo de cosas en este momento.”

Sakura sonrió forzadamente. “No, yo creo que sí. Solo espero, tal vez, tener otros usos para toda esta investigación que hice, ya que todos sabemos que no vas a escuchar mis resultados. Aun si están de acuerdo contigo, vas a hacer lo que quieras y mis resultados van a ser anecdóticos.”

“Y aun así lo hiciste”, dijo Sasuke.  “No es como si alguien te pudiera obligar.”

Sakura le miró frunciendo el ceño. "No todos podemos vivir en un mundo sin consecuencias, Sasuke."

“Quizás no ‘todos’ pueden, pero no veo porqué debes ser la única de nosotros en mantener algún tipo de estándar” Sasuke dijo razonablemente.

“¡Hey, les recuerdo que yo tengo que mantener más estándares que ustedes dos!” Objeto Kakashi.

“Es que eres más viejo.” Dijo Naruto.

Kakashi se estremeció. “No _tan_ viejo.”

“Y en serio, Sakura, si no te aprovechas del hecho de que literalmente nadie puede forzarte a hacer nada, difícilmente es mi problema.” Dijo Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

Sakura miró al techo. “ _Este_ es el hombre que no puedo dejar atrás.”

“Deberías revisar eso”, aconsejo Sasuke, “A este punto, parece poco enfermizo”

“Oh no,” dijo Sakura, marchando hacia Sasuke y poniendo su dedo en frente de su cara. “No, _tu_ no vas a decirme que estoy siendo enfermiza.”

“O quizas deberias notar el hecho de que yo pienso que es enfermizo, y tomarlo como si fuera extra enfermizo” sugirió Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró fijamente “Yo… no creo que sea asi como funcionan las cosas.”

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que encontraste? Kakashi sugirió rápidamente.

“Todo depende de cómo se pregunte.” Explico Sakura. “Cuando pregunte si Sasuke debería ser castigado por sus acciones, el 98% de los encuestados dijeron que si, en comparación con el 100% que respondieron si a ‘debe castigarse a Sasuke por sus crímenes contra Konoha y el mundo shinobi en general’.”

“Hey,” Naruto objetó. “¡Sasuke no tiene que ser castigado! ¡Ya sufrio suficiente y es mi amigo!”

"A pesar de que ninguna de estas cosas que tienen alguna relevancia para la discusión sobre el destino de Sasuke," señaló Sakura.

“Sasuke no está tratando de matar a nadie en este preciso momento.” Kakashi le dijo. “Francamente, estoy un poco sorprendido de que Naruto incluso está dispuesto a discutir sobre eso.”

Naruto lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. "Kakashi, no soy irrazonable".

Sus tres compañeros de equipo mostraban iguales caras de  incredulidad, que Naruto ignoro decididamente.

“Si lo pregunto como ‘realmente quieres romperle el corazón a Naruto, nuestro salvador, por hacerle romper la promesa de su vida y evitar que pueda salir con alguien o convertirse en Hokage o casi cualquier cosa como resultado de esto, porque quieres perseguir a su persona más preciada’, entonces, la tasa de respuestas si cae a sólo el 20%.” Reportó Sakura. “Es muy manipulador pero, bueno, ahí lo tienes. Disfruta tus resultados favorables.”

“Esa es una noticia excelente.” Dijo Kakashi, sus ojos entrecerrando felizmente.

“Eso tendrá literalmente ningún efecto sobre lo que vas a hacer.” Sakura le dijo rotundamente.

“Yo no diría eso” Kakashi discrepa. “Va hacer que esto sea más fácil, eso seguro.”

"¿Por qué estoy aún acá?" Sasuke se preguntó.

“Bueno, es casi tu destino el que estamos decidiendo, Sasuke.” Naruto señaló.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. “Pero no me importa.”

“Sé que ya sugerí esto antes… “ Sakura empezó.

“Si esto va donde yo creo que va, déjame recordarte que sacas esto cada vez que pasas más de tres minutos hablándome.” Sasuke interrumpió.

“Tengo la esperanza de que si sigo sacando el tema tarde o temprano vas a captar el mensaje y hacerlo”. Sakura dijo.

"Y yo veo que su capacidad de autoengaño no ha disminuido en los años que me fui." Dijo Sasuke. "Aunque sigo pensando que Naruto te gana en eso."

“Y orgulloso de ello", dijo Naruto, haciendo un gesto feliz con su brazo.

“Sasuke, ve a terapia. La necesitas. Todos los que te conocen la necesitan y es tu culpa. Y nosotros realmente necesitamos que hagas algo de terapia.”

“¿Y que paso con ‘Sasuke, debes hacerte responsable de tus actos’?” Sasuke demandó, tratando de imitar a Sakura y fallando miserablemente.

“Nada” Dijo Sakura confundida. “Todavía creo que debes hacer eso.”

“Bueno, quizas deberias dejar de ser una hipócrita y tomar responsabilidad de tu propia necesidad de terapia y no arrastrarme en eso.” Sasuke dijo.

“Pero... ¡tu deserción y horrible comportamiento en general es la mayor causa de porqué nosotros - o al menos yo, se de otras personas que tienen otros problemas, también - la necesitamos!” Sakura estalló.

“¿Y tengo que agregar que el hecho de que me dejaras fue más doloroso que la suma de todo lo malo que haya pasado en mi vida, literalmente?” Pregunto Naruto retóricamente.

“¿Ves?, esto es lo que Kiba estaba hablando.” Dijo Kakashi, discretamente anotando algo.

“Y no es como si no hubiera intentado hacer lo responsable y patearlos a todos fuera de mi vida mientras me iba”. Se defendió Sasuke.

“Como tu anterior maestro y el Hokage de esta villa, hasta que Tsunade al fin encuentre a otro a quien tirarle el sombrero, creo que realmente deberíamos hablar sobre la definición de la palabra ‘responsable’.” Kakashi dijo. “O supongo que podemos dejar que el terapeuta lo haga.”

“No voy a ir a ver un terapeuta.”

“No se Sasuke, creo que de veras podría ayudar.” Dijo Naruto. “Quiero decir, todos saben que hago lo que puedo. Pero no creo que pueda darte una paliza, gritarte por las decisiones de tu vida y resolver _todos_ tus problemas. Especialmente con un brazo así. Quiero decir, tengo algunos buenos resultados, pero tiene que haber algún tipo de seguimiento o algo así, ¿verdad?"

"Todavía no puedo creer que están desarrollando la escuela de terapia de Naruto." Sakura se quejó. "Eso realmente no es responsable."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, va a necesitar muchas más pruebas empíricas, pero tiene algunos resultados muy demostrables."

“Les voy a decir lo mismo que dije después de la masacre cuando trataron de insistir con que yo estaba ‘deprimido’ y ‘homicida’ y ‘realmente no estable del todo’ y ‘realmente, en serio, no debería ser dejado solo en la casa manchada de sangre donde su familia fue asesinada’.” Sasuke dijo firmemente. “Yo soy un Uchiha y los Uchiha no reciben terapia.”

“Pues deberían” Naruto dijo. “Quiero decir, _en serio_ ”.

“Yo no lo creo.”

“Solo estoy diciendo que, tal vez, si hubieran hablado con alguien sobre sus preocupaciones en lugar de organizar un golpe de estado y ponerse malhumorados y lentamente enloquecer y ocasionalmente asesinar amigos y seres queridos para obtener más poder - ¿y el Sharingan no se manifiesta sólo cuando alguien esta super traumatizado de todos modos? - entonces, quizás, las cosas no hubieran ido del modo que fueron. Digo, tu hermano me caía bien y todo, pero rara vez encontré a un hombre que necesitara ir a terapia más que él.

“No te apresures, Naruto.” Advirtió Kakashi. “Danzo _realmente_ quería su masacre.”

Naruto lo considero. “Bueno, entonces, ¿por lo menos tendrían la superioridad moral?"

“Nosotros _siempre_ tenemos la superioridad moral en cualquier situación.” Sasuke confirió. “Es la verdad de la historia”

“Ni siquiera voy a tocar eso.” Dijo Sakura, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Estariamos aca literalmente por el resto de la eternidad.”

“Ahora estas usando mal la palabra literalmente.” Sasuke dijo.

“Realmente no” Sakura dijo. “Por lo tanto, no vamos a hablar de eso.”

“No voy a hacer terapia.” Sasuke dijo. “No pueden obligarme.”

Sakura miró a Kakashi, quien se encogió de hombros. “Es verdad. No podemos. Quizás Naruto pueda, pero… “

“Estoy feliz de que haya regresado acá” Naruto dijo. “No voy a probar mi suerte. Me gustaría tener al menos un brazo para cuando esto termine.”

"De hecho, me he estado preguntando acerca de eso," dijo Sakura. “Entonces, puedes literalmente detener la muerte de Gai y regenerar el ojo de Kakashi y todo eso, ¿pero tu propio brazo o el de Sasuke es demasiado? ¿Cómo es que funciona eso?

Naruto se quedó mirándola fijamente. “Yo… ¿no se? Creo que no se me ocurrió intentar.

“Bueno, tal vez ahora tu _puedes_ hacerlo” Sasuke dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y de súbitamente prestando mucha más atención.

Naruto hizo una mueca. “¡Pero somos compañeros de un solo brazo!. ¡Nuestra sangre se mezcló e hizo un corazón y todo!”

"No me hagas huir de nuevo." Amenazó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro. “Esta bien, lo voy a pensar. Pero primero tenemos que lidiar con el asunto de que va a pasar con Sasuke.”

“Ni siquiera se con que hay que lidiar.” Sakura dijo. “Todos sabemos cómo va a terminar.”

“Yo no.” Sasuke dijo.

“¿Ves?” Dijo kakashi. “Sasuke no sabe.”

“Podemos simplemente decirle.” Sugirió Sakura. “Y no pretender que estamos decidiendo algo. De todos modos, Sasuke ya confirmó que no le importa.”

“Eso también es cierto.” Dijo Sasuke, asintiendo.

“Es una cuestión tan complicada.” Kakashi dijo.

“En realidad no lo es.” Sakura argumento. “Sasuke, por mucho que lo queramos, ha roto prácticamente todas y cada una de las leyes ninjas. El debería ser encarcelado por siempre, si no directamente ejecutado.”

“Estoy bastante seguro que, como Hokage, es mi trabajo decir todo eso.” Dijo Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

“¡Sakura!” Naruto exclamó horrorizado. “¿Como puedes decir cosas tan horribles?”

“¿Desde cuándo declarar objetivamente como son las cosas es algo horrible como para enojarse?” Sakura pregunto.

Sasuke toca su barbilla. “Hm, dejenme adivinar. Quizás, ¿desde que abandoné Konoha y me convertí en un ninja renegado?”

“Sí, probablemente” Sakura acepto.

“Sasuke, en serio deberíamos encerrarte para siempre.” Kakashi le dijo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. “Hey, no hace mucho estaba dispuesto a morir para hacer menos difícil conseguir la paz, o algo asi.”

“Y nosotros hablamos sobre cómo eso era una idea estúpida.” dijo Naruto deliberadamente.

“Sakura tiene razón en que nosotros no queremos ni nunca quisimos tratarte como a un ninja renegado regular y el hecho de que estamos dispuestos a darte cincuenta millones de chances y tomar tu trágica historia en consideración cuando no estamos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo con, literalmente, nadie mas nos hace hipócritas pues que así sea.” Kakashi dijo. “Nos han llamado peor y si eso es lo peor de lo que un shinobi es culpable entonces es que ellos son muy, muy demasiado como Naruto.”

“¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien de serio?” Sasuke se preguntó. “Quiero decir, hasta yo empecé a matar gente en algún punto.”

“Si, pero fue Danzo así que no se si eso cuenta.” Naruto dijo.

“¿Cómo es que no mataste a nadie?” Sasuke reclamo. “Es un poco ridículo, ¡especialmente contigo siempre en la primera línea!”

“Bueno… a veces estuve muy cerca, pero luego otras personas intervinieron y mataron a la persona mortalmente herida, así que creo que mis manos siguen limpias.” Dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. “Ayuda con mi imagen de salvador del mundo ninja, creo.”

“Parte de mi piensa que realmente deberías matar a _alguien_ , Naruto.” Kakashi dijo. “Has sido ninja desde hace años, al fin y al cabo, y metido en demasiadas peleas para no hacerlo. Pero por otro lado, hay un especie de escasez de personas para matar ahora que estamos en paz por siempre. O al menos, mientras Naruto está cerca para avergonzar a todos en no matarse los unos a los otros y Sasuke esté cerca para amenazarlos con poner a todos de vuelta dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito.”

Sasuke asintió. “Estoy haciendo mi parte para trabajar por la paz.”

Sakura gruñó. “Esto es tan jodido…”

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. “¡Pero de todos modos! Nosotros no queremos que Sasuke sea castigado porque nos haría miserables a todos y, dada la apatía terminal de Sasuke, a él probablemente ni siquiera le importe tanto.”

“Bueno, ¿que se supone que debemos hacer?” Pregunto Sakura. “Uno tan solo puede ser tan hipócrita.”

“Oh, sueña un poco más grande Sakura.” Kakashi le contó. “Conmigo siendo el Hokage y Naruto siendo el salvador de todo y mejor amigo de casi todos con los que el haya hablado alguna vez…”

“Amigos cercanos.” Naruto interrumpió, sonriendo a Sasuke. “La posición de mi mejor amigo ya esta ocupada.”

“De ahí la razón por la que Gaara nunca perdonará a Sasuke.” Sakura señaló. “O cualquiera de esos casi mejores amigos de Naruto, para el caso.”

“Hey, yo trate de devolverlo.” Sasuke dijo defensivamente. “No es mi culpa que él no lo aceptara.”

“¡No se puede cambiar opinión sobre estas cosas!” Naruto exclamó. “Una vez que haces un compromiso se supone que debes mantenerlo.”

“Naruto, hay una buena probabilidad de que estés confundiendo ‘mejor amigo’ con ‘matrimonio’.” Dijo Kakashi servicialmente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. “No, realmente no lo creo.”

“Yo estoy con Kakashi en esta.” Sakura acepto.

“Ustedes son realmente terribles en ser mejores amigos. Sin embargo.” Naruto dijo.”Los mejores amigos de verdad nunca se abandonan el uno al otro. Incluso cuando dichos mejores amigos quiere matarlos a ellos y destruir a todo y todos lo que ellos conocen.”

Sakura y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada.

“Quizás _tu_ deberias ver lo de la terapia.” Sugirió Sakura.

“Lo estuve intentando, creeme” Naruto dijo suspirando. “Pero Sasuke no esta interesado.”

“No es precisamente lo que quise decir.”

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta. “¡Como estaba diciendo! Con Naruto y yo siendo poderosos y, en el caso de Naruto, teniendo una aterradora personalidad de culto, podemos hacer prácticamente lo que queramos sin tener que escuchar a ese veinte por ciento de la población que no sabemos cómo venderle esto. Marketing es la clave para así tener muchos menos dolores de cabeza y, no se, intentos de asesinato o algo, así que te lo dejo a ti, Sakura.”

“Yupi”

“Espera, ¿cual es el plan?” Pregunto Sasuke, confundido.

“Pensé que no te importaba.” Dijo Naruto con aires de suficiencia.

“No me importa, realmente, pero no entiendo lo que está pasando.” Sasuke dijo. “Y yo odio eso más que el hecho que no me importa volver y estar vivo y todo esto.”

“Vamos a pretender que nada de esto nunca ocurrió y dejarte volver, sin preguntas.” Naruto dijo.

“Ni siquiera nos vamos a molestar con el perdón.” Kakashi agregó.

“A pesar de que podría ser solo pereza de su parte.” Sakura dijo.

“Yo… siento que probablemente debería estar más sorprendido de lo que estoy en realidad.” Sasuke admitió.

“¿En serio?” Sakura pregunto. “¿No estás sorprendido? Esto es algo sin precedentes y completamente ridículo. Yo se que me sorprendió.”

“Bueno, para empezar, me rehúso a ser tratado como una persona normal.” Sasuke explico. “Y ya se me había ofrecido lo de ‘vuelve a Konoha y olvidaremos que todo esto hubiera pasado’ desde el momento que Naruto me alcanzó en el Valle del Fin.”

“Si, pero en aquel entonces no habías hecho nada más que intentar escapar de la villa.” Protestó Sakura. “Sin duda es un poco diferente ahora. Quiero decir, técnicamente Danzo era el Hokage cuando…”

“ESO NUNCA PASÓ.” Sus compañeros de equipo dijeron en voz alta, más o menos al mismo tiempo.

“¡No pueden decidir qué porque que algo que sucedió no les guste no es historia!” Sakura protesto.

“Quizás yo no _debería_ poder hacerlo, pero creo que la evidencia habla por sí misma, en serio.” Kakashi la corrigió.

Sakura suspiro. “Tal vez _yo_ debería ser Hokage. Está claro que soy la única que se interesa por estas cosas.”

Naruto le sonrió avergonzado. “Lo siento, Sakura, pero hay una lista de espera como de ochenta años en este momento. Si todavía estás viva para ese entonces sos bienvenida a convertirse en Hokage después de Kankuro.”

“Des.. ¿Después de Kankuro?” Sakura no podía creerlo. ”Naruto, ¡el ni siquiera vive aquí!”

“Bueno, él podría mudarse.” Naruto señaló. “Ochenta años es mucho tiempo. De todos modos, su hermana podría mudarse aquí si ella y Shikamaru se juntan.”

“¿Como sabes que él no se va a mudar para alla?” Sakura pregunto. Hace una pausa. “Oh, cierto, mucho esfuerzo. Pero eso no significa… ¡no puedes reservar ser Hokage!”

“Claro que sí.” Naruto dijo alegremente. “Yo lo hice hace años. Konohamaru lo reservo después que yo. Kiba no está contento que él viene después de Sasuke, pero bueno, Sasuke lo reservo primero.”

“... sabes que, esto no es realmente mi problema.” Sakura decidió. “Así que, ¿eso es todo?. Después de todo lo que hizo Sasuke, ¿vamos a reaccionar del mismo modo que hubiéramos hecho si Naruto hubiera ganado esa pelea la primera vez?”

"¡No perdí!" Naruto se objeto inmediatamente. "¡Simplemente me desmayé primero! Fue un empate."

“Yo gané esa pelea” Dijo Sasuke engreidamente. “No solo me mantuve consciente, sino que logre escapar del lugar y tomar decisiones filosóficas importantes.”

Naruto gruño pero no dijo nada.

"Pues bien, ¿qué sugieres, Sakura?" preguntó Kakashi. "Tú también querías salvarlo. Además no estás todavía enamorada de él?"

Sakura suspiró. "Sí. Es sólo que ... no es así como se supone que tienen que ser las cosas."

"Si no dejas de esa línea de pensamiento en este momento estoy completamente preparado para explicarle, en detalle, exactamente cómo mi vida no fue como se suponía que debía ser", advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura se estremeció. "No, gracias."

“Así que, ¿porque no le ahorramos a todos un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo y lo hacemos simple?” Dijo retóricamente Kakashi. “Además, todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke fue esencial para salvar el mundo.”

"Y qué hay de cuando, dos minutos más tarde, trató de matar a Naruto y arruinar el mundo?" Sakura demandó.

Naruto hizo una mueca. “Nosotros… como que no le dijimos a la gente sobre esa parte.”

"¡Naruto!"

"¿Qué?" Naruto le preguntó a la defensiva. "Eso confundiría las cosas"

“¿Siendo las cosas conseguir que Sasuke escape cualquier tipo de repercusión negativa por su comportamiento? Pregunto Sakura retóricamente.

“Bueno… ¿más o menos?” Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Toda su familia fue asesinada por su querido hermano mayor y fue todo culpa de Danzo!"

"¡No puedes usar eso como excusa para todo lo que hace!" Sakura se quejó.

"No todo." prometió Naruto. "Sólo poner la pizarra en blanco por esta vez."

“Eso dices _ahora_ pero si el reincide de nuevo yo se que vas a volver a decir lo mismo.” Dijo sombríamente Sakura.

"No ..." dijo Naruto de forma poco convincente.

“De verdad estás contra con este plan de dejarme hacer lo que quiera o solo estas siendo difícil? Sasuke le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sakura rodó los ojos. "Yo prefiero considerarlo como ser la voz de la razón."

Sasuke asintió. “Siendo difícil entonces. Mira, es maravilloso que estén haciendo todo esto por mi, pero francamente, mientras todos estén sin matarse los unos a los otros, esto sigue sin importarme. En algún punto probablemente debería tener algunos niños y traer de vuelta a mi clan, pero tal vez fueron suficientemente grandes cambios en la vida por un día.”

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor." Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo.

“Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?”preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, primero voy a necesitar mi brazo de nuevo" dijo Sasuke.

"¡Dije que lo pensaría!"

"Y después de eso, supongo voy a ir a ver el mundo o algo así."

"¿No te has pasado los últimos cuatro años haciendo literalmente nada más que eso?" Naruto preguntó retóricamente.

“En realidad no pude ver mucho mientras estaba en Oto.” Sasuke le dijo. "Pero si. Aún así, necesito ver aún más del mundo."

“¡Pero acabas de regresar!” Protestó Sakura.

“Y sin embargo me quiero ir.” Sasuke dio simplemente. “Y como ya discutimos, no pueden detenerme y, aparentemente, no hay nada por lo que tenga que responder de todos modos. Naruto, buscame cuando hayas terminado de ser un idiota y vayas a arreglar mi brazo.”

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Creo que eso fue bastante bien." dijo Kakashi alegremente.

"Todo lo que digo," Sakura dijo, molesta, "es que tal vez este no es el tipo de comportamiento que deberíamos reforzar positivamente. Es solo una sugerencia."

Naruto ladeó la cabeza. "Qué quieres decir? ¡Creo que todo salio de maravilla!"


End file.
